RavenFrost
by Ancell
Summary: Ravenpaw never did have a fair chance at becoming a warrior of ThunderClan, but it appears StarClan has given him a seond chance... with some catches... like sharing a body, facing a nightmarish foe, and holding the responsibility of saving himself and the rest of ThunderClan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So came up with this idea while in the middle of writing a chapter for one of my other stories. I love Ravenpaw, and now I'm giving him the chance he never had at being a clan cat! Hope you like it! Its kinda short by I'm sure I'll write longer chapters later on! Oh and the alliance is at the end of the chapter (This takes place long after all the kitties in the books have died but you will see some of their kin!), cuz no one wants to read that first. Unless you do... then by all means go right ahead.

* * *

_I woke with a terrible pain in my head and a freezing cold, drenched coat of fur. My head was resting on the flank of another, just as drenched, cat. It flank barely rose or fell, but when it did I could feel it do so weakly. I rose my head, it was night, there was barely a sliver of moon in the sky, I had no idea where I was, but I could feel sand benething me and hear the wush of nearby water._

_I looked at the cat beside me, he was a completely black tom cat, I had no idea who he was but he wasn't doing too well. His pelt was just as soaked as my own and he scarcely took in breath, from what I could tell we'd both seem to have had a brush with drowning._

_I got to my paws and thought, I remembered one time I'd seen Spottedleaf make an almost drowned kit cough up water. I placed my paws on his chest and pushed down, once, twice, three times. The black tom exploded to life, coughing up so much water I couldn't even believe it all fit in him. Once through with his coughing fit he looked up at me, "Frostpaw…"_  
_I shook my head, "My names Ravenpaw…" he looked at me confused, but the confusion quickly turned to pain and he glanced back at one of his legs. It was twisted horrifically awkwardly, the sight made me dizzy, or maybe it was the exhaustion that did it, either way I laid back down and found I'd lost consciousness shortly after._

* * *

"I have to set that now! Silverstorm check his breathing, Ferntangle, come help me with this!" Frostpaw's head spun foggily and he tried to recognize the voices, and recall his name.

'' What is my name? Who are those voices?' He thought. "My name? What is it?" he drug through his mind vigorously. _Ravenpaw_… 'Ravenpaw, my names Ravenpaw… no… that's not right… is it?' he felt a paw prod him.

"Frostpaw, can you hear me?" A familiar voice that he couldn't name spoke to him.

'That's my name! Frostpaw!' and with that his memory came flooding back to him. He remembered the down pour, the flood, Blacktide appearing out of nowhere to haul him out of the water. Where was Blacktide now?

"Blacktide!" he called, as his head shot up suddenly. Frostpaw's mentor, Silverstorm, stood before him.

"Shh hes alright." Silverstorm soothed. Frostpaw looked passed him and saw him lying motionless as Drizzlewhisker rushed around him. Frostpaw hauled himself to his paws, despite his bodies screaming protest.

"Frostpaw, how are you? Drizzlewhisker asked, as he adjusted the position of one of Blacktide's legs. Frostpaw opened his mouth to answer but another voice cut off his own.

"Over here! They're over here!" He looked up the slope from the sandy lake shore he stood on, to where his clan mate Rowenpaw stood for a moment then bounded down to him.

"Frostpaw! I thought you were dead! I nearly jumped in after you but Blacktide beat me too it and Silverstorm held me back!" his friend mewed frantically, butting his head into Frostpaw's jaw affectionately. Frostpaw gave him a weak look that still managed to express that he was happy to see him, before turning to the two other cat that poured down to them, Tornriver and Featherstar himself.

"How is Blacktide?" Featherstar asked Drizzlewhisker. The grey cat merely glanced at Featherstar, and said nothing for a moment.

"His back right leg is broken. We need to get him back to my den and warm him up, too. Same with Frostpaw, who may never come clean again." He glanced up at Frostpaw, who's white pelt was a dirty brown color.

Featherstar nodded and with Ferntangle and Drizzlewhisker's help, pulled Blacktide onto his back and began hauling the black tom, who was probably a bit bigger than him, back to camp. Not that Featherstar wouldn't do this for any of his warriors, but Blacktide was his deputy and from what the seniors warriors like Silverstorm say, they'd always been close friends.

Featherstar's warriors followed him, Drizzlewhisker at his side. Frostpaw padded shakily between Rowanpaw and Silverstorm. The distance between the lake and camp had never seemed so insufferably long before in his life. His body cried in protest and he didn't even make it into camp without finally collapsing just before the entrance.

"Come on, Frostpaw, you just have to make it inside now, and too Drizzlewhisker's den." Silverstorm said, and nosed at his heaving flank. Frostpaw waited a few heartbeats more, before hauling himself to his paws and stumbling between his friend and his mentor into Drizzlewhisker's den, where he was finally allowed to collapse.

Featherstar came over to him a while later, "Frostpaw?" he mewed quietly, so that he'd hear him if he was awake, but wouldn't wake him if he was asleep. The white cat rose his head to his leader's voice.

The tabby sat and wrapped his tail around his paws, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired… hows Blacktide?" Forstpaw responded.

"Hes... he is breathing alright. He has a broken leg though, and he hasn't regained consciousness. Hes a tough cat though, he'll make it through." Featherstar replied.

Frostpaw looked at him with an unsure look in his blue eyes, "You think this is the first time hes almost drown? Your uncle had to have been the clumsiest cat ever when we were apprentices. We called him Trippingpaw." Featherstar told him, his amber eyes glowing with amusement.

"So, he'll be alright?" Frostpaw asked. Featherstar nodded and looked up as someone entered the den.

"Your friends have brought you something to eat. So eat and then rest, alright?" Frostpaw nodded and looked up to Rowanpaw and Mosspaw. They put a mouse before him and began to try and clean his muddy pelt back to white. After he ate what he could, he let their soothing licks lull him to sleep.

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Featherstar: Dark tabby tom with amber eyes _(Greynight)_

Deputy: Blacktide: Sleek black tom with blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

Medicine Cat: Drizzlewhisker: Grey and white tabby tom

Warriors

Tornriver: Black tom with white and grey streaks and amber eyes _(Ferntangle)  
__Apprentice, Thornpaw_

Silverstorm: Long haired silver tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Frostpaw_

Ferntangle: Grey and white tabby she cat with blue eyes _(Kits: Rowenpaw, Mosspaw)  
__Apprentice, Ivypaw_

Shadowbrook: Black tom with blue eyes _(Minnowtail)  
__Apprentice, Rowanpaw_

Hawkfeather: Dark tabby tom with amber eyes _(Dapplewing)  
__Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Darkblaze: Dark orange tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Stormpaw: Pale brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Thornpaw: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Frostpaw: White tom with blue eyes

Rowenpaw: Black grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Mosspaw: Black grey and white tabby she cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw: Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Queens

Minnowtail: Long haired silver tabby she cat

Dapplewing: Pale tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes _(Kits Ivypaw, Stormpaw)_

Greynight: Grey black she cat with green eyes _(Kits: Webkit, Reedkit)_

Kits

Webkit: Grey black tom with amber eyes

Reedkit: Brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Elders 

Dewwhisker: Pale grey she cat with blue eyes

Sparrowclaw: Tabby tom

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it! If you did, then totally review! Oh and if you have time, defiantly check out my other Warriors stories!

-Ancell


	2. Chapter 2

So heres the second chapter hope you guys like!

* * *

Frostpaw woke to the comforting scent and warm fur of Ferntangle. She was Rowanpaw and Mosspaw's mother, but she had taken care of him for the two moons before he became an apprentice after his mother died of greencough, so she was like his second mother. She liked his ear, "So nice of you to join us." She mewed. Ferntangle was a fierce warrior, and being a queen, and nurturing were not her natural strong point, all though she was a good mother. Frostpaw knew she'd never have any more kits, her place was in the warrior's den and in the forest, on the battle field.

"You're a mess. Try to clean yourself up a bit. I have to go on a hunting patrol." She said, and licked his ear before she went. Frostpaw glanced at his pelt, it was beginning to come clean again thanks to Rowanpaw and Mosspaw. He looked over at Blacktide, he was laid on his flank with his damage leg arrange at a careful angle. Frostpaw stood slowly and padded over upon meeting the tom's gaze.

"Frostpaw… you're alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. How are you feeling, Blacktide?" Frostpaw asked.

"Tired, in pain." His eyes fell passed Frostpaw, and the white cat caught scent of Featherstar.

"Good you're awake. Drizzlewhisker." Featherstar summoned the medicine cat.

"Yes? Oh, Blacktide, good." He mewed, and padded over.

"So, what happened?" Featherstar asked his deputy.

"Pshshhhh," Drizzlewhisker said in protest, flicking his leader in the shoulder with his tail. "He's barely conscience, no interrogations!" he said firmly. Featherstar looked as if he wanted to argue, but cats just do not argue with Drizzlewhisker, and that included Featherstar.

"I'm alright Drizzlewhisker." Blacktide rasped. Drizzlewhisker looking him over carefully.

"Frostpaw, lay back down." He mewed as he nudged Featherstar a little more than a tail length back from Blacktide, "stay at least this far away. That sounds like the beginnings of greencough, and it is around that time of season… it could also just be a dry throat…" he stated, as he padded over to the little pool in his den and soaked some moss in water. He brought it back over to Blacktide, as Frostpaw sat in his nest, and laid it before the deputy.

Blacktide took a few laps off it then looked to Featherstar, "A flash flooded swept by as I was bringing the sunhigh patrol back, it snagged Frostpaw, I went in after him and that all I can really remember. Except…" he trailed off.

"Except what?" Featherstar prompted.

"I'm starting to think it was a dream… but I remember feeling paws help me cough up the water I breathed in, then when I opened my eyes I swore it was Frostpaw, but the cat said that his name was Ravenpaw, and I realized he had amber eyes instead of blue…" Blacktide told them.

'Ravenpaw? So he has heard the name too, but who is it? Where did I hear it?' Frostpaw thought to himself. Featherstar turned to him.

"Did you see anyone?" he asked.

"No, I didn't wake up until Ferntangle, Drizzlewhisker and Silverstorm found us." The white tom replied, still trying to remember anyone named Ravenpaw.

"Alright…" Featherstar mewed.  
" Now go and let my cats rest." Drizzlewhisker insisted. After a moment the tabby tom, stood and padded out, just as Stormpaw, an older apprentice and Blackfire's came in carrying three mice.

"I brought these for you and Blacktide and Frostpaw, Drizzlewhisker." He said around their tails.

"Ah, thank you, Stormpaw. I'll take them. These two are on quarantine until I know they're not sick." The grey tabby informed.

Stormpaw nodded and shot a glance at Blacktide, as he turned to leave Blacktide called him back, "Stormpaw, ask Silverstrom to take you out for battle training, sense he won't be busy with Frostpaw today." He said, Stormpaw nodded and padded off. Frostpaw watched him go, Stormpaw was a bit older than him and was the clan's prodigy, which is why he is the Deputy's apprentice. He'd shown promise back when he was just a kit. Frostpaw remembed watching him at around three moons old as five moon old Stormkit easily took down moths one summer evening. If Featherstar and Blacktide weren't so young, there would be talk of him being the next deputy or even leader.

"I have appointed Silverstorm to take on your duties for the next few days, until you feel better." Featherstar told him. Silverstorm was one of the most respected warriors and all the four clans, but he had no desire for power what so ever and Featherstar knows this, and so he chose the next best choice; Blacktide.

"Yeah, about that…" Drizzlewhisker mewed, "Your leg is broken pretty badly… its going to take a while to heal, and it probably will never be perfect again…" his normally sarcastic tone was missing as he said this to the ThunderClan deputy.

"What are you saying?" Blacktide asked.

"I am saying that you will not fully recover from this." The grey tom responded.

Frostpaw felt a wave of shock then guilt ripple through him, this was his fault, the black tom though, merely swallowed and nodded in understanding, "At least it wasn't for nothing." His blue eyes flickered to Frostpaw, there was no anger in them, just affection for his nephew.

Frostpaw averted his gave and curled back up, wanting this terrible guilt to leave him as he reached for a sleep that came, eventually.

* * *

_I felt a paw shake my shoulder, waking me. I rose my head to meet a pair of painfully familiar blue eyes. "Bluestar?" I mewed._

_ "Hello, Ravenpaw." The blue grey she cat mewed._

_ "Whats… going on?" I asked._

_ "StarClan has decided to give you the opertunity of another chance, if you choose to accept that is. If you accept this opportunity then you will be pitted against things you did not cface as a clan cat. And if you succeed, you will be granted alife at a cat of ThunderClan." She explained. Ravenpaw stared un abled to believe was getting another chance!_

"_I accept." He mewed._

"_Alright then, you've already woken in the body of another cat, Frostpaw. We used you to save him from death, because it is not his time. You will continue to share with him until you have earned your own body." She told him. _

_He nodded in understanding, "Then go." She said, touching her not to his forehead, an with that everything went black._

* * *

There you guys go, please revieew if yu liked and check out my other stories too!

-Ancell


End file.
